User talk:60.242.152.79
Response to Misheard Lyrics Hi! I've been following your conversation with RRabbit42 over at Talk:My Goody Two-Shoes Brother. Please understand that people here do the best they can with what they have around here. The purpose of using the wiki format is that we can all help out and make the site as good as it possibly can be. We have a small but loyal population of registered active editors and there is only so much we can do. I'm not trying to make excuses for things not being right on certain pages, but actually, wait, yes I am. For most of our existence there has only been about half a dozen editors at most working on this site and with the debut of season two, we have had a population explosion. What I am trying to say is that while you may get frustrated at times with the shape of the pages around here, don't be too hard on the other users. If something takes longer to complain about rather than fix, I'll just fix it. No need to fuss about it. Also, remember this show is for kids, and I'm sure we get a lot of kids who edit pages that may not have the attention to detail that you have. Plus, the way some kids pay attention in english classes, it's a wonder our articles aren't even more poorly written. Try to keep criticisms constructive, and have fun. Any questions, let RRabbit42 or me know and we'll try and help. —Topher 09:25, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, sorry about that. Like I said, i just don't want this site to go , as candace would say it, "DOWN, DOWN, DOWN! D-O-W-N:DOWN!" You know what I mean? And also, i am currently going through all of the songs in the order on the songs list page to pick out any unseen errors. If there is something I am not sure about I will put it on the talk page of the song so we can decide what to put. Just tell me if you see anything that you're not sure about and we'll try and fix it together. Long live P&F Wiki!— 09:53, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Just so you know, I was able to create an account. I am now Phineas Flynn To work on the above, I have decided to set up the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Fixi Committee. I have already set up my user page for sign ups to the committee, but I would like to ask your approval for such a thing to happen. As of now, I have only made the page. If you say no, I will simply delete the section for sign ups. But if you agree (which I am hoping you will), I would like you to be a ringleader in the movement and help me fix this wiki. I would also like, if you agree, to set up a page about the committee or something to tell people about the committee. Please reply whenever possible.—Phineas Flynn 01:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC)